What Is He Hiding ?
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: Since the Jack The Ripper case was closed, our favorite detective Sherlock Holmes has grown suspicious of the young Ciel Phantomhive. He doesn't know what he's hiding. But he's going to find out. Or is he? ONE-SHOT


**(This could be what you call a stress fic, a way to relax me over the drama that's been going on in my life recently. For my followers, I'll start updating my stories after this delay very soon, I am very sorry over the delays)**

**(And yes I KNOW Sir Arther Conan Doyle is a character of Black Butler, there-fore Sherlock Holmes can't be, but HEY, if we can all say that Jack The Ripper was really a unstable woman and a grim reaper, I don't think this is pushing it that far. With that said, I am a great fan of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries, and a fan of this anime, so I'm happy to say I had fun with this one-shot, and I hope you guys do too.)**

**PS: No, I do not own either Black Butler characters or Sherlock Holmes characters.**

_Holmes POV_

"Can you believe this Holmes?!" My comrade said angrily throwing the morning's paper back onto the table, No doubt glaring down at the mocking headline, making his blood boil. **"Jack The Ripper Dead, Case Closed". **The case was closed, but it wasn't us who closed it. No, it was Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog, who solved the mysterious murders.

I gave him only a small nod in response, as I myself was too deep within my thoughts, looking down at the pitter-patter of rain softly hitting my apartment window. Usually, I would be joining him in agitation over this, this case that Scotland Yard had asked of me barely two weeks prior, only for it to be swiped and solved right under my nose, by a thirteen year old boy that couldn't even _reach_ my nose.

That was exactly what I was so focused on. I knew Vincent Phantomhive well, I knew his wife and his _once_ loving child Ciel. I knew he was the Queen's guard dog, therefore, had no doubt of his exceptional resourcefulness and intelligent. But _this_. I had went over the list of suspects myself, and just like Ciel, had found Angelina Durless, otherwise known as Madam Red, to be at the top of it.

And yet, her alibies were perfect. Perhaps an accomplice?

Though I didn't know her very well, Watson did, being as they studied at the same university, in the same field of work back in their youth, and had introduced us a few times. This 'Madam Red', based on her past, and her actions, I saw her as a very distrusting woman, one that could definitely hold a grudge, one who wouldn't give out information too freely. That meant that any partner she had in these crimes would have had to been someone exceptionally close.

I looked up members of her staff, I looked up personal friends, I even put her new butler on my list.

Nothing.

Every one of them had an alliby with each night of a murder.

I looked through every name, date, time and place; ever tactic I could think of, going over everything I saw.

Nothing.

How was it, that I, Sherlock Holmes, great detective, favored by Scotland Yard ... had been undone by a child.

No, not just him, his butler too. When Ciel began showing up at the crime scenes, his butler was the one I found most intriguing. He always spoke in a very calm and gracious tone,showing no sight of worry or bewilderment, giving off a blanket of cockiness. The butler also showed amazing loyalty and wish to please his master, he was always by the young earl's side. And yet, I know this _Sebastian_, as Ciel called him, has some altereer motive to his service. The way he looks down at Ciel, the way he grins over him, what was it?_ Desire? Hunger?_ Something within those lines.

"Holmes?"

Watson's concern was what woke me back to reality. Turning around, I gave him a smile and seated myself across from him.

"Lost in thought again eh?" Watson joked, taking a sip of his tea. "Still," he continued, eyeing the newspaper. "I can't say I'm all too pleased with how easily the Earl Phantomhive solved this case."

"Better it be solved by him than no one." I answered nonchalantly, pouring out myself a cup of Earl Grey.

Watson scoffed. "Just another thing for him to show-off against the yard. He won't even tell anyone who the killer was!"

At the sound of his comment, my features softened. It was better if I didn't tell him who Jack the Ripper was. Ciel never publically told about his Aunt Red being the killer, and it was clear he wanted to keep it that way. In fact, it was only because I had been studying her anyway, and the fact of her death matching Jack the Ripper's, did I even put the two together. But it wasn't just that, Angelina was an old friend of Watson's, and with her death, left nothing for me to gain by shaming her, I might as well let her die the gentlewoman her loved ones knew her to be.

But then my thoughts began to return to Ciel. Questions started to boil onto the surface. How did he solve this so quickly? Why did his butler look at him that way? Was Ciel in danger? Was there something more devious going under me and I just can't see it?

"Holmes ... are you listening?"

Once again, Watson was able to wake me up, as I apparently glanced off his half of a conversation. It was in that moment, however, that the idea struck me.

Putting the teacup down, I sat up from the chair and made my way towards the coat rack where my plaid cape coat and matching hat laied beside Watson's new, Venice imported, black tailcoat.

Looking over it, I smirked. "Watson, perhaps you'd like to come back for tea tomorrow, and tell me about the friend you made when you went to Italy a good two months ago."

My dear friend choked on a sip of his tea and turned to me flabbergasted. "Holmes...how did you-

"The coat you came in with is of Italian style, and the tag on it says from Venice, the exact place you went to visit on a research mission exactly 61 days ago."

"But how did you know someone bought it for me, or I didn't just buy it myself?"

I rolled my eyes, before turning back to examine his coat. "This coat is clearly new, this having to be the first time you have worn it; if you bought it whilst in Italy, it would have experienced house-dust by now at the very least. I also know you are a careful man, and wouldn't have gone through the trouble of ordering a Venician tail-coat when there are several wonderful tailors all across London. The style slightly differs from your usual fashion as well, indicating that whoever bought this for you, had to have been someone in Venice, who though likes you, does not know you as well as most, making them a 'friend' but not a relatively 'close friend', and the only way they could have known you in a relatively short time, would have to be during to visit to Italy two months ago.

Watson gave a surprised chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me Holmes."

I gave a sharp nod as I buttoned up my coat and properly placed my hat on my head. "Well now that I've practiced my deductive skills, let's say we put up a real puzzle."

Watson raised an eyebrow. "Another mystery Holmes?"

"Precisely my dear Watson; we are going to solve the mystery of Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

_Normal Reader POV_

"My lord, dinner is being served in the dining hall." Sebastian said. Ciel ignored him and kept his eyes glued towards the factory papers in his hands, "I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can not allow my master not to eat."

Ciel gave a small moan of annoyance. With a huff he flapped his hand to shoo the butler away. "Just bring it in here."

Sebastian gave a small bow. "Yes my young lord," and he left the earl to his business. Walking down the grand staircase of the hallway, the sound of rain pounding down echoed throughout the manor, as the butler made his way to the dining room. Looking out the window, he grimaced. "Honestly, has the rain stopped pouring anytime today?"

Immediately as the dining room door opened, Mey-rin, Balderoy, and Finnie began to stiffen up, standing straight behind the masters dining chair. Sebastian walked past them, and began stacking the plate of Yorkshire Pudding and Mash, and cup of tea onto a silver serving tray.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doin?!" Balderoy demanded, trying to stop the butler from messing with the dinner set.

Sebastian looked up to him. "The young master wishes for his dinner to be served in his study.

"But..but.." Mey-Rin whimpered. "But we set the table all nice for him, yes we did, and I didn't even break anything this time!"

"Yeah, and Bart didn't even burn supper tonight." Finny added.

"That's right, I didn't even-HEY!"

Sebastian gave a frown to the staff. The three fools had been working any way they knew how to 'cheer the master up' since his aunt's funeral. With a sigh, he finished propping the teacup onto the tray. "Thank-you for all you have done, I'm sure the master will appreciate it" he said, taking the tray and going out the door, leaving the disappointing servants.

"Aww, and I was really hoping we could bring the master's spirits up." Finny said sadly.

"Yeah" Bart agreed. "But if the master want's to-" he paused.

"Something wrong Balderoy?" Mey-rin asked.

The chef took a few steps closer to the dining room window. "Did...did either of you see that?" he asked, pointing over at the window.

"See what?" Finny asked confused.

"That bush... I could have sworn I saw it move, just now." Balderoy said.

Mey-rin shrugged. "It's probably just the wind shaking it."

"Wait, that bush?" Finnie asked. Balderoy nodded, but the blonde gardener disagreed. "No it couldn't be, I just trimmed that one this morning, it's as steady as a rock...then... then that must mean-"

"BURGLARS!" Mey-rin screamed. Immediantly as she did so, Balderoy pinned her down under the table and covered her mouth. "You bloody loon!" he hissed, grabbing onto Finny as well in case he made matters worse. "You want to get us blown?"

"Then what do we do?" Finny whispered.

"We need a fence of attack" Balderoy explained. "We need to find a way to surround and catch the enemy without blowing our cover and letting them know we're onto them. We need-

"SEBASTIAN!" Mey-rin and Finny yelled, running out the door and towards the study.

"That works too I guess?" Balderoy said disappointed as he shut the pantry door, holding a flame-thrower inside.

* * *

"Holmes, why in the Queen's name, are we hiding behind a bush, in the dark of night, in the rain?!" Watson asked.

"Shh, shh" keep your voice down, we don't want to get discovered" Sherlock said. "And to answer you question-may I".

"You may." Watson said.

"Elementary my dear Watson" the detective began. "Though I indeed knew Vincent Phantomhive well, and probably could get a easy invitation inside for tea, we must first find out any useful background information before heading right to the source."

"Such as?"

Sherlock Holmes put his head in closer to the inside of the dining room through the window. "The dining room is the same, there-fore, it's a good bet that the rest of the manor has been restored to the way it was prior, with little to no changes, this can give the indication that Ciel Phantomhive isn't one for changes, there-fore will probably stick to a routine of sort, unless he has business with the queen."

"Alright." Watson said. "What else?"

Holmes observed as the staff slumped down, watching Sebastian leave. "These servants, one seems relatively clumsy, which makes me question why she wears those spectacles, as they seem to only do worse for her, my guess is that they hold sentimental value, suggesting she is very sensitive and loyal to those she cares about. The taller one, by his accent, I can tell he's american, but by his wording, has fought in war, making him relative need to be quick to his work. The last one, is young, and naive but holds a desire to help, I can tell that he's also been in some sort of tragedy of some kind."

Watson blinked. "You can get all that in the course of a few minutes."

"Precisely my dear Watso-."

"BURGLARS!"

At the sound of the scream, he was cut off and both Holmes and Watson leaned their heads further into the bush.

"Oh Holmes, I've believed they have spot us." Watson added nervously.

"Just calm down Watson" Sherlock commented. "And hand me your ring?"

"My what?"

"Your ring, your wedding ring, hand it to me right now!" Holmes persisted.

Watson obeyed, taking the ring off his finger and placing it in his friend's open gloved hand, to which the detective gave him a nod and a 'thank-you'.

"But what are you planning to d-

"Just follow my lead Watson." Sherlock instructed.

"What do you mean by-_OOF_" Watson was cut off, as he quickly found himself being pulled right out of the bush by the back of his tail-coat and dropped back onto the ground brutishly.

"Now, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Watson looked up to see a tall, dark clothed man grinning to him evilly, like a cat to a mouse. Just his smile alone made Watson shake and gulp down a steady breath.

"My apologies sir." Holmes replied nonchalantly, standing up to meet the man. "Let me introduce myself, I am Mr Sherlock Holmes, friend and confidant of the Scotland Yard, and this is my companion Dr John Watson. Watson?" He asked expectantly for the doctor. Watson obliged, giving a soft bow. "Nice to meet you" he said nervously. Though he couldn't quite explain it, something about this man, was unsettling, and gave off a dangerous feeling towards the doctor.

"I was a personal family friend of Vincent Phantomhive and his family before he perished those years ago." The detective explained.

"Is that so?" Sebastian said smoothly. "Then could you kindly explain why a friend of the Phantomhive's was hiding within a bush?"

Sherlock Holmes nodded. "I can indeed, though I'm afraid it's kind of a long story, perhaps we can get out of this rain first and talk over tea?" he suggested.

The butler nodded, giving a small bow. "Of course, follow me inside to the parlor, I'll arrange a spot of tea and a audience with the young master if you'd like."

"That would be very much appreciated thank-you" Sherlock said. "It's been so long since I have seen the child."

The two men welcomed the warmth of the manor against their wet, chilled clothes as Sebastian welcomed them inside and opened the doors to the parlor. "Please take a seat, I shall go inform the master of your arrival and someone shall come in with tea momentari-

"SEBASTIAN!" Mey-rin cried out his name. "Did you catch the burg-WOW!" The young maid tripped over the rug, about to crash down before Sebastian caught her mid-fall.

"Honestly Mey-rin." Sebastian scolded hoisting her back onto her feet. "These two are our guests, please try not to break anything while I go inform the master of their arrival."

Mey-rin gave a small nod. "Good" Sebastian said. "I'll be but a moment."

* * *

_Holmes POV_

After the butler and maid left, it was a good many moments before we heard the door open again. As it did, I turned around to see the familiar face of Ciel Phantomhive. The scowl he gave off showed an extreme opposite to the smile he used to wear when he was younger, and ironically, the glow off from the fireplace only seemed to put more coldness within his blue eyes. And yet, I still gave him a smile. "Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, I doubt you would remember me but I am-

"Sherlock Holmes" the child said cruelly. "Yes I know, you're a favorite of Scotland Yard, known for great deductive reasoning, and only used as their last resort trump card," Ciel smirked. "At least until the queen drops a case into my lap that is."

My smile turned into a frown at the sound of my intelligence being challenged. "Indeed." I answered, swallowing down my anger.

"You were also a friend of my father's."

I folded my arms. "So you do remember me, well that makes the introduction easier I suppose."

"Yes" Ciel nodded. "I remember you would come here for tea and talk with my father over your cases, sometimes you would even bring your violin and play for my mother and I."

There was almost a sharp hit of pain I could see reflected within his azure eyes at the mention of his parents, I gave a small sigh at the memory as well. "She was such a music lover; played three instruments herself if I remember correctly."

"But now onto business" Ciel spoke, putting our trip down memory lane to an end. "Sebastian tells me he found the two of you hidden in one of my white rose bushes."

I turned to see Watson rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well...

"I'm afraid you are mistaken sir" I said, cutting him off.

"Holmes!" Watson hissed, a sign for me not to continue. Yet I did so anyway. "We were not _'hiding'_ in your bushes, but were in fact _searching_," I opened up my closed palm. "For this." I said, showing Watson's wedding ring. "It all started this afternoon, Watson and I taking a stroll through town, when the most peculiar thing happened."

"And that is?" Ciel asked.

"Why a young boy!" I grinned. "Probably just about your age came rushing across the street, Watson and I stopped him and asked what he could be in such a frantic rush for. He told us that he had just finished picking up his father's wedding ring from the polisher's when luck may have it, he tripped, and the ring fell right into the Phantomhive grounds. The boy told me he was afraid of what his mother would think, so being the helpful man I am, I offered to find the ring and present it to him tomorrow, before his father returned from a two-day business trip."

Ciel glanced over at his butler and the two shared a look of distrust as I continued.

Putting a hand over my heart, I gave out a large sigh. "I didn't want to disturb you so late in the night, and with the loss of your beloved aunt as well, I thought I could easily slip through, find and take back the ring without having to get to anything messy." I eyed Sebastian. "However, it seems your butler caught on quite quickly."

My comment made the tall man smile. "Well if I couldn't efficiently find trespassers on my masters grounds, late at night, in the pounding rain, well then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Well said" I added, holding my teacup up before taking a sip. "You must tell me Ciel, where did you find such a magnificent butler?"

"Oh let's just say, you sometimes need to dig a little _deeper_ to find people like me." Sebastian answered.

"I see, and where did you work prior of the Phantomhives, if you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all, in fact I-

"Pardon, but my butler isn't really one to get into the personals" Ciel interrupted, turning to Sebastian. "Isn't that right Sebastian."

Said butler nodded with a small bow. "Yes my young lord."

The way both were so quick to glance over and skip over my questions, it was clear they were hiding something. Now how was I to find the truth, when both have shown they'd already planned out for any normal questions regarding themselves, so what was there to do? Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "I read the papers this morning about the Jack The Ripper case being solved, you have my humbliest congratulations, but would you mind it terribly Ciel, to tell me exactly _who_ Jack the Ripper was, I'm afraid none of the papers told anything?"

I grinned as I saw a flash of panic hit the boy, but quickly fade with his answer. "I'm afraid Mr Holmes, that information is to be kept confidential, by the queen's demand."

"I see ... well then," I laied the tea-cup back onto the tray and rose up myself. "You will have to excuse us, it's getting late and we must be off; your wife will surely worry where you are Watson."

My comrade put his cup down to look at me and blink back confusion over my sudden desire to leave, completely unaware of the plan I had already begin to brew inside my skull. "Well I suppose that-

"Now if you would be so kind," I started before Watson could finish his sentence. "We shall take out leave, I apologize again for disturbing you Earl Phantomhive." I gave a bow of my hat to him. "Goodnight."

Ciel responded with a single nod, whilst Sebastian escorted as both out and into the night. Quickly, I called for a carriage driver and led them to my address at 221B Baker Street, before either Watson or I could get soaked any further. I waited until we were at least a good mile or two away before speaking again. "Here's your ring Watson" I said, taking it out of my pocket. "Thank you again."

Watson glared. "I believe you can thank me with an explanation." He said, placing the gold piece back on his finger. "What were you doing, we were right there, in his home! If you wanted answers, then was the time to do it, and you practically pushed us out."

I gave a soft-hearted chuckle at my friend's bewilderment. "Elementary my dear Watson. Notice how with every question, Ciel or his butler were quick to the point, a clear sign that he didn't want to give out answers; notice how closely and distrustingly they watched us. We may have been in the Phantomhive manor tonight, but as long as Ciel and Sebastian kept a sharp eye on us, I doubt very seriously that we would find out anything more that what we would have already known."

"So we went through all this for nothing?!" Watson demanded.

"Not for nothing." I shook my head. "We do know that Ciel has something to hide, that though most of his staff could be fairly easy to get past, the butler would be next to impossible to get around, however, the butler is also the one who stays the closest with our young earl. Because of the actions his other staff members had shown, it is safe to say they know very little, if not anything of their master's secret. We can indicate that Ciel is very dependent on his butler, and that as long as there is company, he shall do all in his power to avoid confrontation and suspicion; a familiar trait in a queen's guard dog."

My dear Watson looked over at me suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling your planning something insane to find the earl out?"

I laughed his comment over. "Oh my dear Watson, I have barely just begun to plan."

**(So tell me what you think. It's just a little thing to help me calm my nerves. Plus, it's also my first Black Butler fic. Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
